


J'ai racheté la banque

by Garance



Series: DCEUshot [41]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Clark est de retour chez lui, et Bruce est aussi là.





	J'ai racheté la banque

J'ai racheté la banque

  
Clark avait bien du mal à ne pas se sentir à l'étroit dans son costume en face de Batman. Il avait failli le tuer pas plus tard que le matin même et lui avait salement rappelé qu'il était mort à cause de lui, ce qui n'était pas vrai en plus. Il allait devoir trouver un moyen de se racheter s'il ne voulait pas vivre avec ça sur la conscience pour le rester de sa vie. Heureusement qu'il était parti sauver des civils au lieu de rester au côté de Bruce, il serait devenu cramoisi très rapidement. Et quand il revint, il fut déjà occupé avec la Mother Box, pas le temps de se poser de questions ou de ressentir de la gêne. Il prit un sacré impact quand les boîtes se séparèrent, mais ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui l'inquiétait, le cyborg, non, le garçon devait sûrement être dans un pire état que lui.

 

''Finalement, je veux mourir...'' Il dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie

''J'ai mal aux orteils... Par quelle loi de la physique je peux avoir mal aux orteils ?!'' Le garçon plaisanta avec lui, il allait bien

''Des enfants. Je travaille avec des enfants.'' La guerrière déclara, bien en dessous de leur plate-forme

  
________________

  
''Je ne pourrais jamais assez de remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait.''

''Je n'ai fait que corriger une erreur.''

''Comment as-tu fait pour récupérer la maison à la banque ?''

''J'ai racheté la banque.''

''Toute la banque ?''

''C'est comme un réflexe pour moi.''

  
Clark était vraiment perplexe maintenant, Bruce posa sa main sur son dos et ils rentrèrent pour continuer à aider Martha et Lois. Il se demandait pourquoi les battements du cœur de Bruce avaient accélérés, est-ce qu'il se sentait encore désolé de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux ? Il devait vraiment trouver un moyen de faire en sorte que Bruce arrête de s'en vouloir, lui avait bien réussi en très peu de temps alors pourquoi Bruce n'y arrivait pas ?

  
_________

  
Clark se réveilla doucement, plus de trois heures de sommeil lui aurait fait plaisir. Il était au centre de son lit. Bizarre. Il se souvenait avoir négocier avec Bruce pendant au moins une demi-heure pour que ce dernier reste dormir. Lois était repartie et il n'y avait plus de chambre, donc il avait forcé Bruce à dormir avec lui. Mais maintenant, il était seul dans son lit, il se sentait une nouvelle fois dans la boîte, ces quatres planches de bois qui l'avaient vu revenir à la vie. Il se leva et s'habilla, avant de sortir de la maison de sa mère. Clark souffla, il aimait vraiment être en vie, Diana lui avait d'ailleurs dit que c'était l'idée de Bruce, le surprenant davantage que son propre retour à la vie. Il repéra d'ailleurs son invité grâce à ses battements cardiaques, à quelques kilomètres d'ici, sa voiture était toujours là pourtant, Bruce Wayne était un sacré personnage.

  
Clark alla jusqu'au cimetière de Smallville, pour trouver Bruce devant sa tombe. Il se positionna derrière lui et attendit, analysant la situation et essayant de ne pas flancher devant d'une sa propre tombe, de deux, celle de son père Jonathan, beaucoup de remords remontèrent, et une sourde douleur prit place dans sa peau. Bruce tremblota, touchant la stèle et suivant le contour des lettres gravées dans la pierre. Clark Joseph Kent. Clark se sentit mal d'un coup et s'agenouilla aux côtés de Bruce et posa sa main sur son dos, une boule se bloqua dans sa gorge quand il réalisa que Bruce pleurait. Il prit l'homme dans ses bras et ses pulsions le contrôlèrent, il embrassa Bruce et s'envola avec lui vers la ferme, pour se rendormir avec lui dans ses bras.

  
Fin


End file.
